Ultraxion
Ultraxion is the fifth boss to appear in the Dragon Soul raid.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/blog/3516572 He is so monstruous that he cannot land atop Wyrmrest Temple, so players will have to fight in the air. The fight is a reminiscent of Patchwerk in Naxxramas: a more traditional tank and spank with just ridiculous amounts of damage; a gear check boss. Background More an abomination of dark energy than a dragon, Ultraxion has spent his short life absorbing the essence of captured nether dragons. Ultraxion is the only twilight dragon Deathwing has praised, and his arrogance is overshadowed only by the crackling energies surging through his twisted form. Loyal to his master, Ultraxion swears to bring about the fall of Wyrmrest Temple. Abilities Every minute that Ultraxion remains in combat it reduces the time between arcs by 1 second, to a maximum rate of one arc per second. In addition the instability prevents Ultraxion from parrying attacks. Twilight Shift – At the beginning of the battle, Ultraxion pulls all enemies with him into the Twilight realm where they can bear the full brunt of his powerful Twilight assaults. The Twilight Realm grants players the Heroic Will ability. Faded into Twilight – Residual Twilight effects cause all threat against Ultraxion to be reset. In addition, no threat will be generated for 10 seconds. Protection of the Aspects –The Aspects provide limited aid to the players as they fight Ultraxion. Each crystal has one charge. Only one buff grated by Alexstrasza, Ysera, or Kalecgos can be present on a player at any time. Alextrasaza Ysera Kalecgos Nozdormu Thrall Strategy 10 man Normal This encounter consists of only one phase that getting increasingly more difficult over time due to Ultraxion’s Unstable Monstrosity. This fight has a 6 minute enrage timer in which if you do not defeat Ultraxion before the 6 minutes is up, Ultraxion will explode whipping the raid. The fight currently requires for a 10 man difficulty, 2 tanks, 3 healers, and 5 DPS. To start the fight talk to thrall, this will pull all players into the Twilight Shift to begin the fight. Every player should have an extra action button 1 pop up which enables players to use the Heroic Will ability. Using this Heroic Will ability will cause the player to be pulled into normal realm. The entire raid will stay stacked up through the encounter to benefit from area of effect (AOE) healing. The following strategy works well for the 10 man encounter, and a death knight tank is highly advised. When Ultraxion is casting Hour of Twilight all raid members except a tank (death knight tank if possible) will hit their Heroic Will ability to hop into the normal realm to avoid the 300,000 unresistable shadow damage. The tank that stays in the Twilight realm will have to use a cooldown such as Anti-Magic Shell to help absorb some of the incoming damage. Throughout the encounter Ultraxion will also place the Fading Light debuff on the current tank and one random DPS. This debuff can last anywhere from 5 to 10 seconds and will kill the player on expiration if they remain in the twilight realm. Hitting Heroic Will to transport the player into the normal realm during the expiration will save the player. After 5 seconds in the normal realm the player will return to the twilight realm resetting their threat on Ultraxion. Ultraxion will not cast Fading Light until after the first Hour of Twilight has been casted. * TIP: We managed these two abilities with each other by having the death knight tank stay below in the Twilight realm and pop his AMS. Then continue tanking until he receives Fading Light in which is when the other tank would taunt allowing the DK tank to go into the normal realm. Once he returned to the Twilight realm he would taunt again to prevent the other tanks Heroic Will to be on cooldown from Fading Light as Ultraxion casts Hour of Twilight. Healers will need to save raid cooldowns, because the longer the fight lasts the more intense the damage becomes due to Unstable Monstrosity. Every 6 seconds he will cast Unstable Monstrosity causing 300,000 damage in 10 man, 700,000 in 25 man, and 525,000 in LFR, but this ability will cast 1 second quicker after each minute has passed up until a 6 minute maximum in which Ultraxion casts Twilight Eruption wiping the raid. Be sure to always have a player in melee range or Ultraxion will cast Twilight Burst which in turn will also cause a wipe; this can be easily avoided if the entire raid stacks up close in the beginning. Throughout the fight there are 5 aspects which buff your raid in different ways. Thrall gives your tanks shorter cooldowns and longer duration, Alexstrasza, Kalecgos, and Ysera provide buffs for your healers. Please note that these healer buffs are given to your raid throughout the fight not all at once and not from the beginning of the fight. This part of the strategy will have to be determined depending on the raid composition for which heals receive which buffs and who goes first. The order of which they appear is listed below along with a short description of what the buff does. * Thralls buff (Last Defender of Azeroth) is a passive buff from the start of the fight which reduces the tanks defensive cooldowns by half and doubles their duration. * Alexstrasza (Gift of Life) is provided roughly one and a half minutes into the fight. This buff increases all healing done by 100% for 1 healer in 10 man or 2 healers in 25 man. * Ysera (Essence of Dreams) is provided roughly two and a half minutes into the fight. It causes each heal that the healer casts to also heal the entire raid for the same amount. This means the healing that the raid receives is split evenly among the players * Kalecgos (Source of Magic) is provided roughly three and a half minutes into the fight. It reduces the mana cost of all spells by 75% and increases the healers spell haste by 100%. * Nozdormu (Timeloop) is provided 5 minutes into the fight and prevents a killing blow from killing a player, once; Timeloop instead heals that target to 100% health. Each healer can only have one buff present on them at any given time so the order should be determined prior to the pull so players do not overwrite each other’s buffs. After 5 minutes have passed Nozormu will buff the raid with Time Loop preventing players from dying, once. If the player were to receive a killing blow with this buff the player would simply be healed to full health instead, but only for the first time they received a killing blow after 5 minutes. Loot Quotes "I am the beginning of the end...the shadow which blots out the sun...the bell which tolls your doom..." Media Videos ;10-man Heroic Live ;10-man Normal Live ;10-man Normal PTR ;25-man Normal Live ;25-man Heroic Live ;Looking for Raid Live References Patch changes * External links ;Guides ru:Ультраксион (тактики) Category:Twilight dragons Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Soul mobs Category:Twilight Dragonflight Category:Dragons